Fear Itself: The Real Deal
by black rose-raven angel
Summary: The Titans watch Wicked Scary 3, but this time the horrors are real. Contains death, lots of it...  My first try at horror.


**No idea how I thought of this but here I go... I do not own...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fear Itself: The Real Deal<strong>

Raven had been having nightmares all week. Horrible dreams filled with screaming and death. Everyone she loved, destroyed in a matter of minutes. She would wake up tangled in the sheets in a cold sweat. This had been happening for a week now and it was taking it's toll on her. Her senses were dulled tremendously, so much that she didn't notice when Cyborg had walked behind her while she was making tea. She definitely was not fighting as hard because of lack of concentration. This had almost cost the team, twice, and the others were starting to notice.

"Raven, are you alright?" the fearless leader asked her.

The others were standing with him, worry visible on all their eyes.

"It's just... nothing." Raven replied catching herself.

"You will let us know if something is wrong though right?" he asked and she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Dudes, It's movie night!" the green changeling crowed.<p>

"Alright!" Terra exclaimed jumping onto the couch and cuddling next to Beast Boy as he kissed her on the nose.

"Glorious!" was Star's answer as she grabbed the popcorn, Silkie, Robin, and the mustard.

"Boo Yah!" said Cy sitting down.

"Great." mumbled Raven sitting last.

Beast Boy then got up and said, "Ladies, gentlemen, and metal men," which caused protest from said metal man.

"Shush Cy," the changeling continued, "Today I present to you the most epic of movies. The brand new Wicked Scary 3!"

Cheers could be heard from the other team members and a sarcastic 'woo hoo...' from Raven.

Beast Boy placed in the movie and pressed play. He then sat down next to his girlfriend to watch the horror film.

During the next hour and a half many sounds could be heard.

"Oh my gawd, don't go into the closet!" Cyborg screamed

"Don't turn around, run for your life!" Robin yelled.

"When did he get a freaking axe!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Friends, this movie is quite terrifying." Starfire squeaked.

"Shush guys, it's getting close to the good part!" Terra snapped eyes focused on the screen.

Raven sat there whimpering slightly. She did not want to be there. She had a feeling something bad was about to happen to the team and the movie was not doing anything to calm her fears. A breeze seemed to enter the room causing her to shiver a bit, but no one seemed to notice.

* * *

><p>After the movie ended, Beast Boy stretched and removed his arm from around Terra as he stood up. Cyborg also stood up and said something about working on his baby before heading to bed. Robin claimed that he had some files to look at and Starfire said she needed to put Silkie to bed. Terra said she was going to get some air and Beast Boy decided to go with her. Raven just sat on the couch, with an unreadable expression on her face. The others just assumed she was bored and left it alone. She didn't want them to leave but didn't know why she would want them to stay so she let them go without saying a word.<p>

* * *

><p>Cyborg whistled as he walked down to the garage. During the movie, he had been downloading upgrades to stick in the T-Car. He walked over to the computer to grab the disk. There was a bang on the outside of the garage's door. Cyborg stopped his whistling to listen better. The banging came again so the hero went to investigate. The cyborg opened the garage door.<p>

"Hey, anybody out here!" he shouted walking forward.

Right when he got under the door he heard a snap. Cyborg looked up as the garage door fell down on his body. Both sides were littered with metal parts, human flesh, and splatters of blood. Meanwhile in the common room, Raven gasped. Something had happened to Cyborg. Something very bad.

* * *

><p>Robin was in his evidence room looking at various items having to do with the infamous Red X. He hated the fact that he had created that monster of a villain all to get an edge on his biggest nemesis, <em>Slade<em>. The man always seemed to be taunting him, eluding him, and angering him. He was the foe they couldn't beat. He was the bane of Robin's existence. X was no better because Robin was not sure what side he was on. X had helped them at times, but he was also a thief, a bad guy. He could not be trusted. Robin did many things he wasn't proud of and kept way too many secrets, but it was how he was born to be.

The computer was taking to long to load and Robin was loosing his patience. With a yell he punched the computer hard. Somehow this caused sparks to fly. One of the sparks caught on one of the many pieces of newspaper in the office. The fire spread quickly and engulfed the whole room. Robin tried to escape, but the door was locked and he didn't have any way to open it. He cursed the fact that he had completely soundproofed the room so he wouldn't have to hear the many stankball tournaments that Beast Boy and Cyborg would have. He screamed and pounded at the door to no avail. The flames singed his body; it would be almost impossible to determine who had died in the fire because everything was burnt to a crisp.

Raven knew something odd was going on. Robin was in distress at first but now she cannot sense anything.

* * *

><p>Starfire had grabbed Silkie and flew out of the room. After sticking her little Bumgorf into his bed she went into the bathroom to clean herself up. She looked up into the mirror and screamed at what she saw. Facing her was herself when she was going through her transformation. And behind her was the <em>thing <em>that had tried to consume her. She shot starbolts at the mirror but the figure didn't leave. She shot lazers through her eyes and the mirror exploded. The shards flew in all directions and one especially sharp one embedded itself into her flesh. It cut strait to her heart and she could only let out a small scream before she fell. If one had chosen to walk into that bathroom, they would have seen the Tameranian Princess curled on the floor lying in her own pool of blood.

"No!" Raven gasped. Something had happened to Starfire, but Raven still couldn't move.

* * *

><p>Terra and Beast Boy had been laughing and sitting down on the beach. Then Beast Boy had heard a scream and went to investigate. Terra had been told to just keep going and that her boyfriend would return to her soon. She walked for a while just thinking about nonsense until she came to an odd spot. Everytime she moved her feet, they would sink back into the ground going deeper each time. At first she didn't mind, but when she was buried to her knees, she began to worry. She began to panic as it started to feel as if someone was actually pulling her down. She tried to use her powers, but for some reason it didn't work. The hands were pulling her faster and she let out a silent scream. The hands pulled her under and her lungs were filled with sand. Sand fragments cut her inside and outside and she was unable to breathe. After about a minute, she could no longer struggle. Her life faded away under the sand.<p>

Raven struggled to breathe for a moment. This meant only her and Beast Boy were left.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy had left his girlfriend to go and check out the mysterious scream he had heard. It sounded like Starfire, but he was not entirely sure. He looked around in the dark, only the full moon and his animalistic senses aided him in his fruitless search. He found nothing so he gave up. He heard howling and lifted his head, changing into a wolf and sniffing around. Suddenly two wolves, made entirely out of shadows attacked the changeling. He tried to fight them off but was outnumbered and outmatched. One of the wolves lunged for his neck and bit at it, tearing his throat out. All you could hear was a final, bitter howl before he too was destroyed.<p>

* * *

><p>Whatever the thing was, Raven knew it had struck again. She was alone. She tried to act braver than she felt.<p>

"Who are you?" she demanded when she felt it's presence.

"Just call me Shadow, babe." the voice said smoothly, but Raven was unfazed.

"Where are my friends? What did you do to them!"

A person clothed entirely in black sat next to Raven on the couch and touched her shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"Let's just say that they are indisposed of permanently. It's just you and me now."

"Give them back!"

"Sorry, Dear, no can do. Daddy has a message for you."

"M-my father?"

"Yep. He says this is only a warning. Everyone you love, everyone you ever meet will die. You can do nothing to stop it, but let your father back out and he might consider not destroying the rest of the galaxy because of your defiance."

"No! This is all a dream, a vision. It's not real, you're not real."

"Oh I am very real. And this, this is your reality. You are alone half-demon. No one can save you now. No one can give you hope. You have failed."

"You're wrong! When I wake up, it will just be another nightmare!"

Shadow turns to her, his shadows moving all around giving him a more magical feel. He smiles at her. "Then why don't you wake up already?"

* * *

><p>The next day Raven woke up and went into the common room. No one was there. She guessed they had been up too late and were sleeping in. After making herself a cup of herbal tea she went walking down the hall in boredom. When she passed the bathroom door, she thought she had seen a glimpse of red hair.<p>

She opened the door, "Good morning, Starf-"

She was speechless. This couldn't happen, Star couldn't be dead, but she was and that meant everyone else was too. Raven's tea mug fell to the ground with a crash and the empath fell to her knees. She was alone; a portal once more.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Probably a really bad horror fic, but I tried.<strong>

**Is it sad that Terra's demise was the second one I thought of? (Cy's being the first because I was in a garage at the time)**

**To the Terra haters: She died didn't she? That's the only way I could fit her in...**

**Review please! Flames definitely accepted as long as there's a reason.(Although I think this one sucks for my first horror)  
><strong>

**~Rose  
><strong>


End file.
